<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shout! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238030">Shout!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, lovemaking, paul is the top this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul’s first time. </p><p>(Dedicated to the lovely Chiclettes &lt;3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiclettes/gifts">Chiclettes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dearest Chiclettes,</p><p>I noticed you weren’t happy with my recent publication: “July 6th, 1957”. I am deeply sorry, and have taken your criticisms in stride. I am a changed woman now. You’ve opened my eyes to the way poor Paul is portrayed in so so many works, and now that I see it, I’m frankly disgusted. You’re 100% right. Paul is completely man, from his sensuous masculine features, to his chiseled godly calves. Hopefully, this writing will amend my past sins, and portray a more realistic, true to life, Lennon-McCartney relationship.</p><p>All my loving,<br/>-Anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>John had discovered himself completely whipped for his male bandmate, Paul McCartney. </p><p> </p><p>He had never felt this way for a man before, but something about p brought out something dangerous inside him. </p><p> </p><p>At seven feet tall, Paul absolutely towered over John’s small 5’10” frame. But John liked it...being lesser than him in that way. He had to look up at Paul. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t simply the height. Oh no. If anything, the height was just a fact of life. </p><p> </p><p>No. Paul was an absolute titan. Like an amazon goddess, Paul was on another realm entirely. Beautiful, looking down upon him, John, just a lowly peasant. Paul was built, able to snap John in half like a twig at any moment...yet he didn’t. By god, that turned John on like nothing else. John loved feet, and for that very reason, he wanted Paul to step on him. Just fucking...step on him.</p><p> </p><p>John happened to be in a very successful band. They were playing gigs all over. Paul was constantly around, tempting him, turning him on like a bath faucet. John would spend many a long night wide awake, thinking of getting ravaged by Paul’s manly girth. By god, was that the dream.</p><p> </p><p>That very night, they had just finished another bitching show. They performed all their greatest hits: “Love me do,” and “Please Please Me.”</p><p> </p><p>John was playing his rhythm guitar parts as always, but instead of looking at the busty chick flashing them from the front row, his eyes were fully entranced by Paul. Paul’s singing voice was truly magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> It’s okay… </em>” Paul sang out, his voice deep and beautiful as always.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> To leave your dog… </em>” John sang back, coming in for the melody. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> In a hoooot car… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hot car! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Its okay to leave your dog...in a hooooot car… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>And now for the bridge…!</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nothing bad could possibly happen… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> If you leave your dog in a hot car! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>All together now!</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oooooooh! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>John left the stage with a stiffy the size of the eiffel tower. It was madness! He must have Paul! Or he would surely die!</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they were back at the hotel suite. Paul had stepped into the shower, whilst John fiddled away with his music guitar. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, mist streaming out of it. John’s eyes instinctively looked up, and immediately began to blush. Paul was...Paul was...</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby,” Paul smirked.</p><p> </p><p>...nude except for a towel around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>John blushed. Paul was a flirt, but always managed to fluster him. God, he was such a fool. Paul was like this to everybody… How would a radiant, musky, amazon goddess, ever notice a knavish rascal such as himself. John blushed again.</p><p> </p><p>Paul continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I...couldn’t help but notice you staring…” Paul smirked. </p><p> </p><p>John blushed even harder. Luckily the blood was in his face instead of other areas. </p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” John breathed</p><p> </p><p>Paul smirked, his eyes flitting downwards. Paul dropped the towel, revealing his chiseled abs. John’s jaw nearly hit the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see?” Paul breathed, the confidence radiating from his manly pecs.</p><p> </p><p>Like it was an understatement. John was at full mast at lightning speed. <em> Poinggg. </em></p><p> </p><p>John touched Paul’s body with his eyes as sensually as Michalangelo sculpting the David. He was completely mesmerised...spellbound. </p><p> </p><p>Paul’s pubes were a dark mass of glory, his bratwurst standing erect at an unbelievable eighteen inches. John was well above average at six, and had never questioned his masculinity before. He was always portrayed as the “stern” Beatle, the “tough” one, the “leader” of the group...but Paul’s raging erection right in front of him made him feel like less of a man. </p><p> </p><p>As his eyes slowly moved upwards, John saw Paul’s broad shoulders, his hairy forearms, his prominent 5 o’clock shadow. It was true people perceived him as “pretty”, but the femininity ended at his arched eyebrows and heart shaped lips. Paul was 100% man, his musk even capable of sapping the masculinity out of others, as it was doing to John right now. John was a trickster, a knave, but Paul made the humor die in his throat. He was <em> Paul’s </em> bitch now.</p><p> </p><p>Paul was still smirking at him, amused by John’s state of awe. John whimpered, his knees were trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Paul said amorously, his sensuous eyelids lidded in a most sensuous manner, looking at him through dark lashes. Paul’s voice was rich and deep, like dark chocolate. John wanted to break off a piece.</p><p> </p><p> “Shall we shag, now..? Or shag, later...?”</p><p> </p><p>John was no longer in control of his body. He slowly walked to the bed, laying on his back. He gazed up at Paul with the most pleading, submissive eyes he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Macca, you ravenous beast!” J cried. “You god among men! Make love to me...O God!”</p><p> </p><p>John continued, a soliloquy that would put Shakespeare to shame.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you, Paul! Mark me and claim me and make me your bitch!  </p><p>O you incomparable titan! Impregnate my delicate English womb with your potent seed! </p><p>O Paul, for the love of Christ! Make <em> love </em> to me!”</p><p> </p><p>Paul made closer to him, making John blush. Paul smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t make love...” Paul smirked, making chills run down John’s spine. “I fuck. <em> Hard. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>John cried out a cry so loud that only the angels could hear. (and also George and the other one who were playing marbles in the next room over).</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Paul! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>And without even a second’s warning, Paul was on him, like hair on a bearded Turkish man. </p><p> </p><p>Paul had just showered, but his musk had already filled the room, beads of sweat running down his pale yet manly skin. John whimpered and writhed under him, desperate for the feeling of Paul’s meat thermometer to fill him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Want’me, baby?” Paul growled. He was an animal...but also a goddess...but also a titan. John very much did want him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby!” John cried.</p><p> </p><p>Paul tore John’s pants off in one swift motion, with the strength of five hundred men. </p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Paul was not of this realm! It had to be!</p><p> </p><p>“Well, John.” Paul said, his honey-sweet voice dripping from his mouth like the ambrosia of the gods. John simply had to have a taste. He listened with all the focus of an innocent English schoolboy, his teacher...a total milf.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna ravage you the way the English ravaged the numerous political systems of their colonies during the eighteen-hundreds” Paul smirked. “Prepare yourself for my mighty girth.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, ravage me, baby!” John cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Paul pushed inside in one swift throbbing motion. John cried out. God, what a pillar of masculinity. John was masculine himself, but that all went out the window as soon as Paul began to ravage him the way the English got ravaged during the American Revolution. </p><p> </p><p>Paul began thrusting with ruthless abandon. John cooed and cried. Paul’s strong manly hands were gripping his hips the way he gripped his Hofner Bass Guitar on stage. John had spent many sleepless nights wishing and hoping that one day he could be that guitar...and finally his fantasy had come to fruition!</p><p> </p><p>“M’gonna get you pregnant, baby!” Paul hollered from the bottom of his manly throat. “An original Lennon-McCartney! <em> Yeah, baby!! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby!” John cheered. “Fuck me nice and proper-like!”</p><p> </p><p>Paul slapped him square on the arse with the force of one thousand men, and John nearly came on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll speak when spoken to now, whore!” Paul bellowed down at the quivering lead guitarist.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, Macca.” John said shyly. He had his pride, but the way his sensuous comrade was speaking to him...turned him on like nothing else. At the very moment… he wanted nothing more than to be Paul’s bitch.</p><p> </p><p>They fucked for what seemed like days, maybe even weeks. All the while their other friends played marbles, which was just as fun (if not better) than sex. John was pounded like a screen door in a hurricane for hours, and he’d never been happier in his life.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon kitten, cum for me.” Paul purred, the deepness of his voice reverberating through the hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>“O Paul! O beauteous deity! Make me your bride, Paul...your mistress...your little cumslut! Anything that pleases you,<em> my king! My lord! </em>” John cried from the depths of his very soul.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy’s coming <em> home, </em> princess!” P shrieked in a strangled (but masculine) cry. “Take it all, Baby! You’re my fuckin’ bitch now, Johnny!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, baby!” John cried.</p><p> </p><p>And thus, John was stuffed full as a thanksgiving turkey, Paul’s ambrosial fluid violently flooding every centimeter of his body’s cavern (...club). </p><p> </p><p>“<em> YEAH, BABY! </em>” Paul screeched.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at the opposite wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep it down in there?” George hollered angrily, his voice muffled by the wall. “Some of us are trying to play <em> goddamn </em> motherfucking <em> marples </em> over here! <em> Christ! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“No can dosville, babydoll!” Paul shot back, his voice giddy as all Hell. “I’m balls deep in some bitchin’ cunt! I’m so <em> bloody hard </em> I can pound <em> nails </em> with it! I’ll stop when I’m damn well <em> spent, </em> thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>And thus, Lennon-McCartney went down in history as the most iconic duo of all time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanart for the story &lt;3</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>